


Buck joins theater!

by megas217



Series: Theater Kids! [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, High School, Middle School, Teacher adopts student, teacher takes student under their wing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Buck is 12 years old and in 6th grade when Buck joins the schools theater program which made Buck happy when he’s finally doing something to help cope with his home life since his parents were never home and Maddie is away at college.
Relationships: best friends - Relationship, teacher and students - Relationship
Series: Theater Kids! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014936
Kudos: 18





	Buck joins theater!

Buck was very excited when he joined the theater program at his middle school, Maddie just left to go college so Buck was all alone and his parents were always working so they were not home to spend time with Buck as a family “Evan are you going to the first theater meeting this afternoon?” Mr.Nico asked when Buck shook his head “I can’t wait!” Buck said when Mr.Nico smiled at Buck “you're a great kid Buck and I can’t wait to see how you like theater.” Nico told Buck who smiled “now get to class I don’t want me to be the reason that you are late!” Nico told Buck who shook his “see you later this afternoon!” Buck yelled when he went to class. 

After school Buck went to the auditorium when Buck saw a few of his friends when Buck joined them “I didn’t know that you were interested in theater.” Micha said when Buck smiled “mom and dad are not home, Maddie left for College and my therapist thought it would be a great idea for me to get into something that gives me inspiration and we all know I can’t play a sport or an instrument so I decided to do theater.” Buck told Micha who smiled at Buck “well I’m glad that you joined!” Micha told Buck when Mr.Nico stepped onto the stage and smiled at everyone “welcome to theater club as you know I’m Mr.Nico the music and the theater teacher and I can’t wait to see how you guys enjoy theater, we’re going to play some games this week to help us get to know one another then next week we’ll get started on our first play of the season.” Mr.Nico told the group of kids who smiled “what play are we doing?” Brittney asked with a smug face when she smiled as she’s the rich kid whose parents also spoil her with going to New York to go see plays every year and always brags about it when she comes back. 

“We’re not going to New York City if that’s what your asking and I don’t care how much money your parents are going to pay for all us of to go see a ‘real’ play, this group is for fun and to hopefully encourage you guys to grow to love theatre.” Nico told the group “I was thinking that we should do something simple to help us get started. How about ‘Hansel and Greattle.’ Everyone knows the story and it’s very fun.” Nico told the group when the kids got excited “ok I want everyone to partner up!” Nico said when Buck and Micha were partners “Do you want to come to my house this weekend? I know that your parents are going to be out of town so my parents are willing to take you in so you are not alone.” Micha said when Buck smiled “I’ll have to ask my parents, I bet they won’t care, they will probably leave me with money to get food and just leave.” Buck said when he looked sad “you know that you are always welcome to come to my house and spend as much time as you need to my parents even made you a bedroom because they feel bad that you have to sleep on the couch when you stay over.” Micha told Buck who smiled till he heard a voice “Evan William Buckley where have you been? You didn’t come home, you didn’t call!” Mr.Buckley said when Buck looked scared “sorry dad, I joined a club and I didn’t know if you or mom was home sorry.” Buck told his dad “get your shit and we’re leaving!” Mr.Buckley told Buck when Buck grabbed his backpack and left “sorry guys.” Buck said when he looked scared “we’ll talk about this when we get home!” Mr.Buckley told Buck. 

Buck went to his room when he got home as his dad was still upset as Buck didn’t mean to cause an issue with his parents as they were never home so why does it matter if Buck was home.

Mr.Buckley came in when he looked very upset and had his belt on him “how many times do I have to tell you that you are nothing and will not be anything so why can’t you come home after school instead of joining a girly club!” Mr.Buckley asked when he started hitting Buck with the belt “I’m sorry dad! I won’t go back I’ll do my best to make you proud!” Buck said when his dad stopped “you better! Because if not, you will not go to that school you will go to boarding school where they don’t have clubs!” Mr.Buckley said when he left the room and left Buck in a puddle of his tears. 

Maddie called to check in on her little brother when it’s been a week “hey Bucky! How was school?” Maddie asked when Buck sounded sad “good I joined a club but dad got mad at me.” Buck told Maddie who was sad “what did you join?” Maddie asked “theater, dad threatened to send me to boarding school if I ever go back.” Buck told Maddie who was mad at their parents “Buck I’m sorry, dad should've said that, he has no right of how you should spend your time after school since he’s never home.” Maddie told Buck “I just want to do something that makes me happy!” Buck cried when Maddie spent the next 20 minutes calming her brother down so he didn’t go into a panic attack. 

Buck calmed down enough that Maddie felt that they could talk about something else when Buck heard his parents coming upstairs “I have to go Maddie, mom and dad are coming upstairs.” Buck said when Maddie told Buck that she loves him and that she’s always there if he needs to talk. 

Mrs.Buckley came into Buck’s room without knocking when Buck looked at her “Evan, we need to talk about what your dad told me.” Buck shook his head “we will not have a gay son in our house if you want to go and do gay things then go find somewhere else to go live because our son is not going to be gay.” Buck looked shocked when he knew that a few people would take him in but he didn’t know if the where for real about it “I want you out of your room in an hour then I don’t care where you go as long as it’s not in this house.” Buck said ok when he looked sad but he started packing a bag of all his belongings before he called Micha “can your parents come and get me? My parents just kicked me out of the house for joining theater.” Buck told Micha with tears running down his face when Micha said sure and they will meet Buck at the park near his house. 

Micha and his dads came to pick Buck up when Buck has his backpack and a small suitcase filled with as much clothes as he could take with him “hey Buck, I’m sorry that your parents are not cool with you joining theater buddy.” Nicholas told Buck when Dash helped Buck with his bags “it’s ok, I talked to Maddie tonight and she said I can always call when I need to talk to her.” Buck said when the parents said ok when Buck looked sad “what did I miss during theater?” Buck asked when they drove back to the house “nothing much, Mr.Nico was worried when your dad took you home.” Micha told Buck who looked at his friend “he truly cares about you Buck, he’s not one of those teachers that fakes care,Mr.Nico truly cares about his students.” Micha told Buck when they made it back to the house and Buck got his suitcase before they headed inside when Micha showed Buck his room which Buck smiled as it was perfect “thank you.” Buck said when he hugged Micha “no problem, if you need anything please let me or my dads know.” Micha told Buck who said ok when he smiled at the room as he sat on the bed “did you do your math homework yet?” Buck asked when Micha said no when they did their homework before Buck and Micha went to the living room and watched TV.


End file.
